


Just a little love

by Living_Hazy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cris is daddy af, FC Barcelona, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, cris is a good dude, leo is oblivious, like the absolute slowest of burns, ney is in love, ney just wants hugs, ney might be a little, nice dude cris, real madrid - Freeform, slow fic, with slow updates.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Hazy/pseuds/Living_Hazy
Summary: Ney is pining, drunk, and just wants some love.Cris is just a good guy trying to help and falls in love instead.Leo is oblivious.Gerard just wants to have fun.***WARNING***This fic is under reconstruction. I will not be updating it here until I have at least 5 chapters done.





	1. Chapter 1

"Leoooooooo, Leooooooooo," Ney whined as he stretched out over the bed covers. He had already finished getting ready, the fact it took well over an hour didn't matter. His pristine Armani suit was on, his hair, washed and styled to perfection, and shoes waiting by the door, but Leo was just starting to get ready.

"Ney, it's not my fault you got the times mixed up and you're ready early. Why don't you just head over to the venue and I'll meet you there! Real is always early, you can hangout with Marcelo or something." Ney pouted but did as he was told and got his shoes on and was out the door.

Of course Ney would never admit he felt a little dejected by Leo's dismissal, but he would also never admit he had some pretty strong feelings for the short man. He had been hoping to drive to the award venue with him, but had shown up an hour early under the guise he had gotten the time mixed up. 

It was a little embarrassing pulling up to the venue so early and alone, but Ney smiled it off. Taking some extra time on the red carpet, signing some stuff for some kids, doing longer interviews, and discretely looking for Marcelo as he went.

"He's not here yet," Ney jumped slightly and turned quickly and faced Cristiano who smirked.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you, figured you had realized I was behind you."

"You didn't startle me, I knew you were there," Ney pouted as Cris's smirk grew. "Anyways, who's not here?"

"Leo, that's who I assumed you were looking around for."

"I know Leo isn't here, he never is early for these kind of things. I was looking for Marcelo. I was with Leo before I arrived here and he said Real would probably already be here, so I wasn't bored."

"Marcelo is around here somewhere, I think he is hanging out with Ramos though," Ney made a face, he liked Real for the most part, but he and the Captain did not get along. Ney cherished the fact his ankles were intact and was not a fan of the Spaniard's hard tackles. Also he just found his teasing insufferable and annoying, which Sergio found even more entertaining. 

 

"I guess you will just have to hangout with me until your precious Leo arrives."

"Why do you say it like that? Leo is my friend." Ney whined as he and Cris made their way into the venue. 

 

"Oh come on Ney, I can see those eyes you give him. You really couldn't be more obvious. Leo is always watching you from afar as well. You two are the most obvious couple at these things."

"We are most definitely not a couple. Leo says that he has to keep an eye on me because I have a knack for embarrassing myself at these events. Leo just sees me a child he has to babysit." Ney tried not to sound disappointed and shy under Cris's gaze.

Ney excused himself and Cris told him they'd speak later, which Ney most definitely didn't blush about, and went to the open bar to get a drink that he had decided he desperately needed. 

When Leo arrived awhile later, Ney didn't even notice, he was a few drinks in and was laughing loudly with Luis at Geri's expense, as the Spanish man basically drooled over his wife who was dancing with James, claiming that there was a severe lack of Colombians on the dance floor.  

By the end of the awards ceremony, Ney was so drunk he had climbed into Geri's and Shakira's laps on a couch and was playing with Shak's hair as Geri petted his.

"Geriiiiiiii," Ney whined. 

"What Ney?"

"Where's Cris, I want Cris." Which surprised Geri. Ney usually only wanted Gerard, Shakira, or Leo, when in his cuddly mood.

"I don't know buddy," which made Ney whimper and whine a tad, "but, why don't we go find him okay?" 

"Okay,"

"but you have to get down Ney if you want go find him"

"No, Geri carry Ney!" Pique rolled his eyes and smiled at his wife who was smiling affectionately at Ney. She was a mother to her own two children, and tended to carry over that persona with some of the younger footballers. 

 

Geri picked up Ney and let the smalled boy sit on his hip like a child ignoring the strange looks from some people and the knowing looks from others. 

Gerard had become, perhaps unfortunately used to this side of Neymar. The side of him that alcohol tended to bring out. Ney was young, but due to his drive to become the best footballer, his childishness became a target. He really did try his best to be mature when it was needed and when sober his extent of immaturity was his parties and pranks, but when intoxicated, he didn't have a care in the world of what people thought about him, and let his inner child be appeased. It wasn't that he wasn't capable of being an adult, he just wanted to be cherished, doted on. He spent so much time trying to prove that he was mature, that when he had the chance to relax, it sometimes overwhelmed his persona. 

It didn't take long to find Cris. He had been sitting at a table closer to the doors, further away from all the dancing and chaos. 

"Here," Geri unceremoniously dumped Ney into Cris's lap, "he's been asking for you, and therefore now your problem. Good luck, he's drunk off his ass and has definitely entered childish-baby Ney stage." And with that, Geri turned and left, leaving one confused Portuguese and one excited Brazilian. 

"CRIS! NEY HAS BEEN DOING THE LOOKING FOR YOU! NOW NEY HAS DONE THE FINDING OF YOU. NEY IS VERY GOOD AT DOING THE FINDING!" 

"Uh, what? Ney you aren't even talking in real sentences." Cris asked as Ney blabbered on about himself in a broken third person speech. 

"I have been looking for you Cris-Cris. I have a secret to tell you."

"Jesus Ney, you are so drunk. Let's go get you some water and something to drink okay?"

"But Ney has a secret to tell Cris!"

"Okay, if I listen to the secret you have to promise me you will drink some water and eat something okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good. Now what's the secret."

Ney leaned in really close. His breath fanning against Cristiano's ear. 

"You said Neymar liked Leo. You were right, but Neymar also likes Cris and thinks he's very pretty."

"Oh yeah," Cris said a little skeptical.

"But even though Cris is pretty he doesn't like Neymar, even more so than Messi. They don't like that Neymar is annoying. This makes him very sad."

"Well why don't you let Neymar know next time you see him, that Cristiano likes him and thinks that he might be a little bit ridiculous, but is very cute and charming.   
Now come on , you said you'd eat something after you told me your secret." 

"Cris carry me?" Ney looked up at him with big shining eyes. 

"Sure." Cris picked him just just as Pique had, setting him on his hip and let Ney wrap his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. 

Cris knew he was getting a few strange looks. He could see Shakira giving him a sweet, knowing smile, which he returned. 

Once at the bar, Cris ordered two bottles of water and asked for a small plate of fruit. Once they were ready, he handed Ney one of the bottles of water and balanced the other one and the plate of fruit on the other hand and made his way over to the tables. 

"Cris, is Neymar okay?" Cris turned to see Leo following him with a concerned look. 

"I think he's fine, just very intoxicated."

"Can I sit with you two?"

"Yes! Leo sit with Ney and Cris-Cris!" Neymar piped up after taking a gulp of water. "Leo feed Ney?" 

"Cris-cris?" Leo smirked. 

"I don't know. Pique just handed him to me and told me Ney had been asking for me. I don't know what's the deal with the nickname."

"It's just a Neymar thing. He always get like this when he drinks too much. But he usually gets upset if anyone besides myself, Shakira, or Gerard hold him. He must trust you a lot."

"Well he did tell me something interesting earlier-" 

"SOMEONE FEED NEY." The Brazilian pouted, interrupting Cris. Leo just smiled and grabbed the plate of fruit and held a piece to Ney's lips. Ney smiled and took it gently into his mouth.

"You feed him like he's a little bird."

"If I let him try himself, we'd both be covered in fruit. Ney doesn't know how to take care of himself very well; especially when he's this trashed. He's even more childlike." Ney immediately stopped smiling and curled a little closer into Cris's arms. 

"Leo, that isn't fair. One he's drunk. Marcelo can hardly do much when he's drunk. And two, you know Neymar is much younger than us. He's allowed to his youth. Let him be. We didn't have that luxury you and I. We were always hounded by the media, we let it take away the fun of our youth. Let Ney have some fun. The media comes after him enough he doesn't need you to do it as well."

"Ney is grown now. He plays for Barcelona and his national team. He needs to learn responsibility. He isn't a child he must be ready for the media. They hound him when he shows that he's a child. His diving, partying, and all this childish nonsense must stop. And you, you can't encourage it."

"Lionel, Ney is a young man. He was badly injured it's no wonder why he dives, it hurts when we are tackled, Ney is much smaller than us. It's not absurd to want to avoid injury especially considering the injuries he's had. We out of all people should understand that. People don't realize the pain. Even a light tackle hurts."

"Want to go home," Ney murmured into Cris's neck as he turned and curled into the strong chest. "Bring me home please."

Cris gave Leo a hard stare standing up and tucking Ney into his chest. "Think about it Messi. You aren't being fair to him." And with that, walked out of the venue holding Ney. 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo needs some explanations

Messi sat at the table, poking the fruit Ney left around the plate. He wasn't being unfair. He just wanted Ney to be successful. He knew the talent the boy possessed could take him to great places if he tried. He boy had a gift and Leo just wanted him to have the best chance at meeting his potential, but the media was dangerous. He knew that the papers loved to tear into Neymar talking about his partying tendencies and that he was a coward for diving. It hurt Leo, one because he knew just how good and how dedicated to football Ney was, but also because it hurt Ney. 

Maybe he was too hard on Neymar though. Leo didn't get to live this younger years with the freedom Ney acted like he had. Leo was always acting as if he was in front of a camera at all times, and for the most part he was. He was Barça's superstar, Argentina's god. He was the best in the world, only even challenged by CR7. He missed out on parties, late night flings. He never had the time to do anything but train and look pretty for the cameras. 

Maybe Ney deserved to have what Leo didn't. He was young, not much younger than Leo, but it felt like he was so much younger. It was all so confusing. Wanting the world for Neymar. Wanting Neymar. Wait. What? Leo snapped out of his thoughts shaking his head. What was that? Wanting him? No. Leo was not like that. Sure he and Anto hadn't worked out, fell out of love. But he still liked women. But, Ney was just so pretty. So lithe and his smile warmed Leo's heart. 

'What the heck?' Leo thought. This is not what I started out thinking about. He finished his drink said his good byes and left. It wasn't till he was in the driveway he noticed it wasn't his home. It was Neymar's. With Cris's car parked in front and Ney's next to it. Wait, Ney's car...CRIS HAD LET HIM DROVE LIKE THAT. 

Leo raced out of the car and flung the door open.   
"CRIS!"

"What Leo" Cris said sitting on the couch with Neymar laying with his feet on Cris's lap. They were watching the movie Pele. 

"You let Neymar drive like that!"

"Leo! Of course not! Marcelo and his wife were also leaving. I had Marcelo drive Ney's car here and his wife follow. I brought Ney with me in my car. Marcelo and his wife just left just a little bit ago! I wouldn't let Ney drive like this!" Leo let out a sigh. 

"Sorry, sorry. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry." Leo sat down on the chair near the couch and put his head down. He felt ashamed for assuming Cris would let Ney do something that dangerous and he was still confused from his earlier thoughts. 

"Leo, it's okay. You were worried that's okay. But Ney is fine. I took care of him. He's okay. You're okay."

"I...I was thinking about what you said earlier. You're right I wasn't being fair to him. But you know I just want the best for him. He has so much talent Cris. Everyone can see it. If he works hard he'll be better than the both of us. He can accomplish amazing things and I don't want his antics to stop him from seeing all those dreams realized. I just want everything in the world for him." Leo sighed and rested his face in his hands. 

"Lionel, come here," Cris motioned the Argentinian over, as he didn't want to move and wake Neymar. "Leo, we both want the best for Ney. He is important to us. He will be the one to carry the next generation of great footballers forward, but don't act like that's all you feel for him." Leo cringed inward, those feelings for Ney, they were the kind that you have when you want the very best for someone. When you want to protect them from everything, to shield them from all harm. However, Leo knew deep down, that sooner or later he would have to accept that his feelings for Ney might go deeper. 

It had been a full year since him and Anto had decided that they weren't falling in love anymore. That perhaps the love they had wasn't the kind they thought they had. The still spoke and parented the boys together, but Leo didn't love her. He hadn't for awhile, and Anto knew, and yet she was so good, she just wanted the best for Leo. She wanted him happy whether it was with her or not.

"I don't think Ney needs that in his life right now. An adult man who doesn't know anything but football, not even himself. I've dedicated my entire being to this sport and I've long since realized that I've sold my soul to it. I can't give him anything except football, and he deserves so much more than that Cris." Leo admitted shamefully. He looked at Ney. The Brazilian has fallen asleep the minute he laid down, the movie and Cris's presence lulling him to sleep. 

"Leo, you are more than football. You are a father, a friend, a son, and a footballer. There is so much more to you than just the game Lionel. Don't sell yourself short, no pun intended." Cris smiled gently.

"Even if there's more to me than just football it really doesn't matter, he still deserves better. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's in love already."

"With his girlfriend? You know it's a similar situation to you and Antonella right?"

"That I know, but he still seems to be in love with someone. He's often on his phone and he gets these expressions that radiate affection. If he looked at me with those eyes just once I'd be set for life."

Cris laughed under his breath. "You know, you really are dumb sometimes Leo. Maybe you don't know the boy at all. He fawns over you. He thinks you're the force that keeps the universe together. He literally said he in love with you in interviews. You say that you love him but you seem to hardly even know him!"

Leo gaped at him. "He...he...wait...I don't, uhhhh."

"Jesus Leo, come on. The boy loves you."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ney wakes up, and Leo has another realization.

Messi sat there stunned. His heart was beating at a thousand miles a minute, but his brain was at a stand still. The only thought was Ney. His Ney. Loving him?

Cris sat next to him, watching Leo's face change from confusion, to awe and back again. No doubt analyzing the moments he didn't notice Ney's love for him. The whirlwind of emotions playing out over Leo's face was enough to break Cris's heart. 

"Mm Cris, feet cold again," Ney half mumbled while still mostly asleep. His word jarring both Cris and Leo back into reality. 

"Sorry sweetheart," Cris whispered, once again tucking the blanket, that had slipped off,  around Ney's feet. He glanced over and saw pain of longing in a Messi's eyes. 

"I didn't know you were such good friends." Leo mumbled. 

"Really Leo. Playing jealous already? Ney and I are friends. He comes to me when you turn him away." Immediately regretting the harsh words as Leo look down in shame.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just, I guess you were right. I don't know Ney as much as I thought. I just was so determined to stay reserved on the matter of my feelings. I guess I just, got lost somewhere along the way."

"Messi, look at me," Cris spoke softly but firm. "You have been repressing your feelings for Neymar for a long time now. You were confused and alone, but you don't have to be. Talk to me about it. Let me help you sort through this. We're friends, maybe not best friends but we can be. I care about you and Neymar. I'd like to help if I can. Ney has been doing some talking to me this evening and I think I can help if you let me."

Messi blushed hard. "I'd, I'd really like that Cris." He smiled brightly. 

"Crissssss," Neymar groaned out, slowly waking up from his slumber, feeling perhaps a little less intoxicated, after his much needed 3 hour nap. "I heard you talking to someone, or have you finally gone insane." 

"Only insane for you corazon," Cris teased, "but alas, I'm talking to my evil rival from Barça." 

"Hm, I wasn't expecting Luis," which earned him a pinch on the leg. "But really who's here?"

"Perhaps if you weren't so lazy and opened your eyes you would see." Messi teased feeling strangely comfortable with the banter. 

"Oh my god, Messi. What are you doing here!" Ney panicked, nearly falling off the couch when he sprung up from his sleeping position, landing him face first into Cris's crotch. 

Ney let out a surprised screech and fell off the couch and onto his butt. A pause hushed the air before Messi and Cris burst out laughing, while Ney blushed hard with embarrassment.

Fully startled awake and the residual intoxication seemingly shocked from his body, Ney bolted up to his feet. “Oh my god did I do something stupid? I’m so sorry. Can I get you guys anything, water, soda, coffee? Wait this is my house, how did I get here? Cris, hi, hello, um Messi, hello, hi, how’s it going?”

Ney was absolutely flustered. What in the world was going on. He remembered going to the ceremony after Leo dismissed him. He remembered fleeing from Cris after being embarrassed. Then the drinks, or at least the first few with Dani, then the ones with Luis, maybe a few with Marcelo. Wait, and the ones with James and Geri. 

Ney’s face went bright red. He got absolutely drunk, probably drunk enough to cause an uproar in the media for acting like a baby. That’s why Leo must be here with Cris he probably caused some kind of catastrophe. 

“I’m sorry!” Ney squeaked. His eyes being to tear. “I must of caused on kind of scene I’m so sorry!” 

Cris and Leo abruptly stopped laughing and turned to face the crying Brazilian. 

“Oh, Ney, sweetheart,” Cris gathered Ney into his arms, setting him back onto the couch between himself and Leo. “You didn’t do anything too crazy, just adorable and a little loud but everything’s okay.” Cris held Ney against his chest. “I’m not mad at you honey, just here to take care of you. Leo is as well. He realized you might be upset and decided to come check up on you. Right Leo?” 

“Uh, um right.” Leo stuttered. “Hi Ney, you okay?” Leo was mortified by Cris abruptly bringing him into the conversation, when all he could really think was Ney, Ney, Ney, I love him, I love him, I love him. He couldn’t stop thinking that, his revelations starting to sink in. He looked at Ney’s tear streaked face, pressed against Cris’s strong chest, and his heart melted. It wasn’t just one he had fallen for, but two. This was too much for a single night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversations continue. 
> 
> Ney is happy. 
> 
> Cris is cunning. 
> 
> And Leo just wants his dick and mind on the same page.

Sometimes being overwhelmed, translated more into anxiety for Leo. He tried to stop his hands from shaking, and when he couldn't, he clasp them together and then rested them between his knees. 

Leo was distressed, his mind felt frantic. Someone where stuck between acceptance and intense guilt. He so desperately wanted to reject his own feelings, to shove them to the far corners of his mind. Whether he was hiding them or hiding from them he didn't care. He wasn't the type of man who knew how to face those feelings. He was scared and guilt ridden. 

"Leo?" Ney's soft whisper broke through The frantic thoughts for the Argentines mind. "I'm glad you and Cris are here, but I do apologize for my behavior. It was irresponsible and foolish. Thank you for taking care of me." The younger man snuggles into Cris's arms. His back pressed against Cristiano' strong, but his hands gently cradling Messi's shaking ones. 

Ney pulled Leo in, sitting up from his spot against Cris. "You guys always save me." 

Leo couldn't help but blush and turn away. "Well I didn't know you and Cris we such good friends, though that's my fault. I apologize for being so distant lately. There's been a lot on my mind." Which wasn't quite a lie, there was a lot going on, he had just been trying to not think about it. Not his feelings, not the press, not the pressure, but he wouldn't tell Ney that. Not now. Probably not anyone ever, unless Cris asked. That man could make anyone talk, just by being there, by listening.

"I understand needing space to think things through, just don't push me away again? I want to help if I can. I won't even say anything if you don't want me to. I'll just listen." Ney smiled a soft and sweet smile, that light up Messi's heart. 

"Ney, thank you. I never thank you enough for what you do for me. You really are the sweetest boy." Leo clasped Neymar's hands, giving it a slight squeeze. Ney gave him a bright smile, one that light up his whole face in delight. 

"Well aren't you two the cutest lovebirds in all of La Liga!" Cris smiles, breaking the tension growing between the Blaugranas. If he was anything, it wasn't going to be a third wheel. 

"Aww Cris don't be jealous! You know I would do the same for you! I mean you always listen to me complain! I've probably spent more time complaining to you over the phone, than I have playing against you and Real." Ney laughed, releasing Messi's hands, and turning in Cris's lap to hug him. Rolando returned the hug, pressing the lithe boy against him. 

"Aw Ney, you can call anytime, even if you don't have anything to complain about. Which you already knew since you do it quite often." Ney pulled back and blushed. 

"I don't call that often! Just when I'm complaining or bored!"

"So you mean just when you're not playing futbol?" 

"Rude! Leo save me!" Ney laughed flinging himself from one star to the other. Landing in Messi's arms with a thud. 

"Ney calm down! You're grinding your bony ass into my legs!" Leo explained. Ney didn't really have a bony ass, well that wasn't true. Ney's lithe body didn't just show his muscles, but also the lines of his bones. Some of which where stabbing into Leo, but his ass, as bony as it was, still enticed Leo. 

"Leo! Don't insult my butt! I'm quite fond of it! It's one of my best features!" Ney pretended to be offended. "Cris! Do I have a bony ass? No, good answer. My ass is beautiful." Ney exclaimed, not even letting Cris answer the question. 

"Hey I didn't say it was bad, it just hurts you throw yourself on my lap without warning." 

"So it's good then is that what you saying? You like my ass Leo?" Ney laughed poking at Leo. 

"Uh, I mean it's not bad?" 

"Not bad! Cris! Do I have a good ass. Tell me the truth. I think it's pretty great." Ney pouted, through he was clearly trying not to laugh. 

"Of course, Cariño! The prettiest!" Cris laughed pulling Ney into his arms and nuzzling his neck, making Ney squeal with laughter! "Come on Messi! It's so cute! Ney's little perky ass. No one can deny it's cute qualities!" 

"Sexy! Not cute!" Ney laughed again. 

"Right, sorry Amor, your cute, sexy, bony ass." Cris laughed earning a huff and light slap on the arm from Ney. 

Leo couldn't lie, he did have a thing for Ney's ass, but right now his brain could hardly process the scene in front of him. His cock was definitely enjoying it play out. Ney sitting against Cris and the older man nuzzled his neck. Cris trying to grope the Brazilian's ass as the other tried to escape, but still laughing. 

Leo presses his legs together trying to hide his problem. "Sure Ney, fine, you got a nice ass." He played it cool. Adding an eye roll to make it more sarcastic looking. 

"I knew it! I knew you liked it! How can someone not like it!" Ney got up and celebrated, dancing around like a fool as Cris laughed heartily. 

"Come here, Cariño. You're still not sober enough to be prancing around like that." Cris smiled, pulling Ney back to the couch. "Want to watch another movie before sleeping?"

"Aww, but I don't want to sleep!" 

"I know but I got a flight out tomorrow, and Leo looks ready to pass out." Leo was pretty tried, his mind feeling a little run down by all the events of the night. 

"Fine, my room, I have a king sized bed, so we should fit, but I get to choose the movie." Leo's mind short circuited. Him, in a bed not only with Ney, but also Cris. He almost choked on his spit. 

"Okay, come on, Pequeno." Cris pulled Leo to his feet. "To the bedroom." Cris followed Neymar, but didn't let go of Leo's hand. The short man let himself be towed along. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo can’t handle it all.   
> Cris just wants to help.   
> Ney is confused.

Leo followed Cris upstairs, the growing anxiety made his stomach twist in knots. His hands felt clammy and he couldn't stop them from shaking. He felt as though the atoms in his body were ready to fly apart from each, as if he was being torn to pieces by a black hole of anxiety. 

Then Cris slowed down and grabbed Leo's hands, pulling him up the rest of the stairs. In that moment, Leo felt grounded. He could still feel the anxiousness inside him, giving him violent butterflies, but the feeling of Cris's hand in his, gave him something to focus on, to pull himself together, as if Cris was holding all of Leo together just with his touch. 

They made their way into Ney's room and Leo tighten his grip on Cris's hand, he almost felt bad, not just because he knew the grip was tight, but his hands were sweating and shaking. 

Ney has turned on the TV and was searching Netflix for a film. He had changed into a pair of sweatpants that were hanging off his frame, not only showing his hip bones, but also the waistband of his CR7 boxer briefs. He had also neglected to put on a shirt and his flat stomach was on full display for Leo. 

"Come here and help me pick out a movie!" Ney patted the bed. He was learning against a stack of pillows, his legs stretched out over the bed, and Leo couldn't take his eyes off him. 

"I don't have any extra clothes, you okay if I just where these?" Cris asked pulling in the waist band of his CR7s. Leo almost choked on his spit, stunned. Ney just shrugged as if it didn't matter. 

"Uh, Ney can I just borrow some clothes?" Leo sputtered out, definitely not as confident as Cris, who was stripping out of his suit, while Leo was very much not watching. 

"Go ahead, Cris can show you where I keep my pants if you don't know." Ney dismisses. Still searching for a film to watch.

Cris pulled Leo to Neymar's walk in closet and quietly shut the door. Leo collapsed into his knees as his legs gave out. He felt numb, his breath came in short pants, and his vision started to go fuzzy. Cris slowly approached him. 

"Leo, calma. It's okay. It's a lot, but you'll be okay. Breathe amor." Cris sunk down next to him, pulling the smaller man into his arms, ignoring the dampness of the tears. 

Leo was silent, trying to sort out his thoughts, but it was if he was separated from his body, his mind just wouldn't work. Anxiety tore through his body, his lungs burned, and he shook like a leaf. 

Cris stressed as he held onto Leo. The man in his arms falling apart, overwhelmed, and scared. Leo's was breathing uneven, his eyes damp with tears, and his face pale. The small man looked so lost and exhausted. Cris didn't know what to do. He felt useless, all he could do was let the Argentine cling to him, and whisper nothings to him. 

After a little while, Leo's breathing evened our, his hands stopped shaking, and his tears didn't fall. He was exhausted, absolutely drained. His body felt heavy, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. 

"Leo, I'm going to help you change into something comfortable okay? Then we can go back and sleep." Cris coaxed Leo into changing. He stripped him out of luxurious suit, letting the man rest his body weight against him. Leo moved like a marionette, letting Cris manipulated his arms and legs, too exhausted to move at all. Cris helped him pull on a soft cotton t-shirt and some comfortable sweatpants. The waist band fit fine, but the legs were a bit long, the shirt hung off his shoulders and fell to his upper thigh. 

Cris pulled Leo into his arms and carried him bridal style out of the closet, knowing that Leo wasn't going to walk himself. 

"Leo?" Neymar bolted upright from the bed. "Are you okay?" He panicked. He rushed towards the man snuggled into Cris's chest. Carefully he cradled Leo's face, looking into Leo's glassy, red rimmed eyes. He traced the tear stains. 

Leo felt helpless as he gazed into Ney's beautiful eyes. He was transfixed by Ney watching his face and the emotions that passed over it. He leaned against the hands cradling his face, letting his eyes slide shut. Though he felt scared and overwhelmed moments ago, the feeling of Cris holding him, and Neymar's caress made him feel safe. Leo couldn't find the energy to keep his eyes open, and he began to drift off. 

Ney didn't understand, Leo was fine a minute, what was going on. He'd never seen Leo like this, with the exception of the World Cup, the man was so strong, he masked his feelings so well, ruled his emotions with an iron fist. 

"Sh, Ney. Leo is just exhausted from the day." Cris set Leo on the bed, laying his head on the pillows. "Come to bed, we'll watch the movie and let him sleep okay?" Ney nodded and climbed into bed with Leo.

He was stilled worried about the Blaugrana, but trusted Cris enough to listen to him. Laying his head against the pale man's chest, and switched on the movie Coco.

Cris climbed into the bed on the other side of Leo. Pulling both men into his arms so Leo was laying against him and Ney against Leo.

Quickly Leo fell asleep, almost as soon as his head touch the pillows. Exhausted and overwhelm, he gladly welcomed the relief of sleep. Should he have had the energy, he probably would have been terrified, pressed against the men he felt so deeply for, snuggled in the same bed. Alas  though, he was out like a light. Missing the small conversations happening between his two fixations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments, views, and Kudos. I know I don’t update all that often but I’m trying to get better at that. 
> 
> However this fic I imagine will have about 4-5 more chapters, and after that I was thinking of another fic.   
> Would you guys like a...  
> •Sergio/Pique(/Iker)  
> •Ney/Leo/Luis  
> •Marcus/Jesse  
> •Ney/Cris  
> If you have any other lemme know! I’m curious as to what you guys want!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ney has a lot of feelings  
> Cris wants Ney to feel better  
> Leo sleeps.

Embarrassment was not new to Neymar. The world loved to catch him at his weakest moments, then strike, like a coiled snake springing on its prey. With the world watching him at all times, the pressure and anxiety of embarrassing himself overwhelmed Ney. He found himself, more often than not, feeling trapped. 

He knew he should be grateful for his success and stardom, and for the most part he was. But a young man, who started from nothing, now held the public eye, and he was no Messi or Ronaldo, he didn't have the same intuition or class in the limelight. He stumbled, he struggled, and sometimes found himself in more trouble than he could handle himself. 

Neymar has learned to surround himself not only with a team that would clean up his messes, but to surround himself with the false aura of confidence he wished he had. The confidence that both Leo and Cris emitted. 

Sometimes, Ney swore, if he stood close enough to the men, he could feel the tangible essence of their confidence. He wished he could touch it, hold it, hide it away and keep it for himself. 

All he ever wanted was to just "as good" he didn't need to be better, he didn't need to be the best. He just wanted them to look at him, and see Neymar; The Brazilian who loved his country, the one who played poker, who laughed at his own jokes before they were even out of his mouth. The man who wanted to make his home country better, safer, and happier. The one who saw his life change from a sport, becoming famous and rich, but also hated and loved. 

He wanted them to see what he gave to be who he was. His privacy, his time, his blood, sweat, and tears. He almost payed with his body. Nothing could ever make him forget that moment. The moment of blistering pain. The moment he felt the most afraid. When he felt the crack in his spine, he could feel his dreams shatter with it. But he had overcome that moment, he had gotten better, he had taken back that moment that was stolen from him, and took a gold medal at the Olympics in his home. 

But nothing, not even his medal, could take that moment from him, could save him from his fear. Nothing could shield him from the hurt and pain, from the hours of despair and hopelessness.Until them, Cris and Leo. The picked up his pieces, perhaps without evening knowing it. They gave Ney his life back, his soul back. Just by treating him like he wasn't broken, that he hadn't failed anyone. They made him whole again. 

Leo and Cris has changed his world. The gentle support from Leo gave him strength. Though he was never good with words, Leo had this look. His eyes would be set, his face impassive, but he would emit this aura, one that told Ney, 'I know you. I know what you can do. I believe in you'. It was the feeling that Leo didn't see him any differently. That his injury had made him more or less of a player. That the loss against Germany wasn't a black mark on his name. Leo treated him the same as always. He didn't see him as broken or a disappointment, and it gave Ney the normality he need to get passed all the negativity. 

With Cris it was different. Though Messi gave him normality, sometimes Ney needed it to be different. Sometimes he didn't want to forget it all, pretend like it didn't happen. Sometimes he just needed the comfort, the validation. As much as it had hurt him, it did happen, he couldn't change that, couldn't pretend that it never happened, and it hurt him. The feelings of uselessness, the physical and emotional pain, sometimes he just needed to feel it all, and when he did, Cris had been there. 

It was unexpected, Cris helping him through his worst moment, but he had been exactly what Leo couldn't be. He never thought someone he viewed as a rival and threat, could make him feel safe. It had all started out of the blue as well. One day, after a game, Cris had pulled him aside in the tunnel, earning glares from both their teams, but Cris had ignored it, and Ney had been to confused to even see it. 

Cris pulled him into a corner, placing Ney against the wall, standing close enough where he could murmur to him, and Ney could feel his breath fanning against his skin. He had asked about the World Cup, about the injury. Ney has been quiet, shocked, and hurt, unsure whether Cris was being malicious or kind, but it had been the start of a friendship that held Ney together. After that same conversation Ney often found himself calling the Portuguese with feelings couldn't tell Leo, and Cris had helped him sort it out. After nightmares, a loss, or when phantom pains in his back scared him, Cristiano had been willing to listen and to give his advice and support. 

With the two on his side, Ney got better, he felt stronger, but it also came at a cost, Ney began to see something in himself he didn't expect, he felt things for the men and it scared him. At first he thought it was just because he felt safe around them and that he admired them, but the feelings grew and became more clear to him. He was falling in love with the stars, and it scared him. He began to avoid them, he stopped calling Cris, stopped going over to Messi's after training, he hid himself away. At first it had been confusing for Cris and Leo, they had become used to the younger man being around, listening to his dumb jokes, trying to keep up with his constant use of social media, but after several failed attempts to get Ney to talk to them, they had stopped trying. It had been what Ney had tried to do, but certainly not what he wanted.

"Ney, sweetheart, are you okay?" Ney blinked a few times, suddenly realizing not only had he been crying, but that he was still snuggled against Leo, and Cris was rubbing his arm looking quite concerned. 

"Yeah, sorry I'm fine, just thinking too much."

“You, thinking, now that’s a dangerous combo.” Cris teased gently. “Here, come on, let’s talk about it in the other room. Wouldn’t want to wake Leo up.” 

Cris pulled Ney out of bed, but before they left the room, they made sure to tuck the covers around the Argentinian. 

“Alright spill,” Cris pulled Ney on to the couch. 

“I, I don’t know, I was just thinking about how strange it is between all of us. You and Leo are supposedly rivals, I’m the annoying, diving, child, and yet, somehow, we all wind up in the same bed. I guess I was just remembering how much you guys have changed my world, but I pushed you away.”

Cris thought about it for a second before responding. “You know, you have changed our worlds too. It was you that made Leo see that football wasn’t the only thing in his life. I don’t think I’d even seen that man laugh before he met you. He changed a lot, he actually spends time caring about himself now, and probably because he just doesn’t want you to worry about him.” Ney gave him a skeptical look, “It’s true you know. It’s not a secret that Leo isn’t good with words, much less his feelings, but everyone can see it’s different with you. He looks at you and we can all see the affection in his eyes. I don’t think I’ve seen him struggle like he did when you wouldn’t look at him. He looked so lost.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s always felt like I’ve only ever been a burden, to Leo and to you. I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you enough for being my support. You still act like I’ve done nothing wrong, like I didn’t avoid you for months.” Cris’s smiles faltered for just a second, but Ney saw it. 

“Ney, you are not a burden. Did it hurt when you stopped talking to me yes, but it hurt more because I wasn’t sure if I had done something wrong. However, in that time, Leo and I were able to sort out our differences because we were worried about you. Even when you don’t try, you bring people together. Leo cares a lot about you, but so do I. You’re special Ney, everyone can see it. You are so inherently good, it’s beautiful.” 

Ney was speechless, his heart was pounding, he felt like he was going to explode with emotion. 

“Cris, I think that I love you, and it scares me, because I think I love Leo too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter was a little short so I added a little bit. 
> 
> In other news I’m working on the new fic and will have the first chapter up soon. With that said, I want to talk about updates. My goal is to update every week alternating between the two, however if I don’t feel like the chapter is as good as it should be, I will take more time. 
> 
> Please understand I want these stories to flow well and each chapter to be as good as it can be. 
> 
> Much love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some brief history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m so so soooo sorry I was gone for so long, my dad ended up needing surgery and I just haven’t been in the mood to write at all since. I’ll try to start writing more chapters soon but I’m expecting it too be a bit till updates are more consistent. 
> 
> Please forgive any typos I rapid typed this

Of all the things Cristiano thought he would hear, it wasn't Neymar confessing his feelings. Don't get him wrong, Neymar was incredibly easy to read usually, and it had been a suspicion of his that Ney did in fact have some feelings for him, but hearing him confess it, that was a surprise. 

Cris liked to think he knew the Brazilian quite well, but the boy never ceased to surprise him. More often than not these surprises left Cris absolutely baffled and unsure how to proceed. It was too long ago that the boy couldn't look at him with a glare. The rift between them only caused by club loyalties and the idea that he and Messi actually hated each other. 

However, Cristiano could sense something was off about Ney, not that it was surprising. The boy was injured, his back and his heart. Even someone like Cris, who only knew the boy from media coverage, from testimonies of Marcelo and other players, and his own brief encounters with Neymar, could tell that the kid was grieving. His eyes reflected the hurt and guilt of disappointing his country. He look listless, between his injury and despair, he look almost dead. 

Cristiano's heart broke for the boy. Neymar was so young and so talented, but even the best players could only handle so much. Cris knew that from experience, but even he couldn't fathom the pain and fear that Ney must have felt, not only his injury, which could have left him paralyzed, but the humiliation his country suffered after. 

Tentatively, he tried to reach out to the Brazilian. It wasn't from sympathy, but from empathy. Cris wanted nothing more than to help, Marcelo often confesses to Cris that he was becoming lost as to proceed. Nothing anyone would do for Neymar seemed to be helping. The boy was spiraling in depression and though his friends and family tried their very hardest to help, frankly, his family couldn't understand, and his international team was too hurt from the last game to even be of much comfort. 

Cris obtained Neymar's phone number from Marcelo, but he never knew what to say. 'Hi, it's Cristiano Ronaldo, I stole your private phone number from Marcelo, I'm sorry you're depressed' didn't seem like a great way to go about the situation. 

Instead he waited, finally, he was able to confront the boy in the tunnel of their next game. Admittedly, it didn't go quite as smoothly as Cris would have hoped. His intent was to shield Neymar from the judgmental stares of their teams. However it must have come off as intimidating or malicious, for immediately Ney's eyes went wide, he went a bit pale, he began fidgeting, and was clearly looking for a way to escape from Cris's gaze. 

"Hey, I'm not trying to scare you, I just wanted to ask if you're doing alright? I know that things haven't gone entirely well for you as of late, and I just wanted to check in on you." Obviously, this was not what Ney was expecting as he gave the most confused look. "I know we're not close, not even teammates, but if you wanted to talk about it, I'm more than happy to listen. Marcelo has been talking with me and I think it's been helpful to him. You probably have others you'd rather talk to, but again, if you want me to listen, I will." Cris had then backed off, returning to his team. He never expected Neymar to show up, cold and rain drenched though. 

He just showed up, eyes red from crying, looking entirely exhausted, like he would collapse any second. Cris had all but picked him off his step, carried him inside, and spent the night wrapping the boy in blankets, making him hot chocolate, and talking softly to him. 

How confused he had been, he entire time he was caring for the boy, the lingering astonishment that Ney had come to him, baffled Cris. The Ney has sat and sobbed into his chest. He had cried and scream out all the things plaguing is mind. It was as if the dam had broken and Cris was the receiver of the tears. It had truly broken his heart; to see such a young, bright, talented, beautiful boy be so tormented in his own mind and skin. 

After that night, of confessions and quiet reassurances, they had been become incredibly close. Ney told him of his fears and dreams, and Cris told him of his struggles and body dysphoria, something he never told anyone.  They began talking everyday, calling, FaceTiming, or texting when they were too busy to take a call. They hardly went a day with out talking. They had become each other’s support and closest confidants. 

Then one day, it was like Neymar disappeared. He didn't answer calls, he didn't reply to texts, it was if he had forgotten all about Cris. It drove him insane, first he was upset, then concerned, but mostly just confused. Had he said something wrong? What had he done? Did something happen to Ney? It was a hurricane of questions that never left him alone. Training became harder, he was distracted, luckily, he was able to perform well enough in games. 

Eventually he couldn't handle it any longer, and decided to do something he never thought would happen. The call to Messi was awkward. The quiet man had answered confused before Cris bombarded him with questions about Ney. Asking if he was alright and if Messi knew why the boy had stopped talking to him. To his surprise though, Messi said he didn't even know they spoke, but would ask Neymar about it and text him if he thought Neymar wouldn't tell him himself. 

Cris had been incredibly embarrassed but grateful, and watched his phone for any updates. A few hours later, and for the first time in months, a call from Ney came through.

At first, just silence, somewhere between understanding and guilt. It was Ney who spoke first.

"Are you going to the awards ceremony?”


	8. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little notice I figured I’d let you guys in on. Excuse grammatical errors and such I’m writing this in a lobby

So as you might have seen in the summary, I am rewriting this fic. The story will follow the same concept and have many similarities but I’d like to address some writing style issues. For one I’d like there to be a more clear timeline and character development. I feel as though the time skips and references to things I hadn’t written in detail makes the fic cloudy. I would also like to correct my grammatical errors. 

I want you to all know I greatly appreciate those of you who have left kudos, commented, and/or read this fic. I know I haven’t been around for a long time but unfortunately life calls and I must answer. I hope to find more time to work one these and at least get them to a satisfactory conclusion. 

Lastly, I would like you to know a have another fic here as well and if you would like to check it out I would appreciate that also. 

Much love


End file.
